List of Blood sets
Sets in Canada in Montreal * Bo-Gars * 160 District Bloods * Uptown Posse Toronto * Sets in the United-States Alabama Decatur Metropolitan Area * Greater Birmingham * Arizona Phoenix Metropolitan Area * California Greater Los Angeles Area * List of Blood sets in Los Angeles County Greater Sacramento * San Diego Metropolitan Area * San Francisco Bay Area * Colorado Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area * Connecticut Greater Bridgeport * Greater Hartford * Florida Greater Orlando rappers * South Florida Metropolitan Area * Tampa Bay Area * Georgia Atlanta Metropolitan Area * Dalton Metropolitan Statistical Area * Idaho Boise Metropolitan Area * Illinois Chicago Metropolitan Area * Greater St. Louis * Indiana Indianapolis Metrolopitan Area * Iowa Quad Cities Metropolitan Area * Louisiana Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area * Lake Charles Metropolitan Area * New Orleans Metropolitan Area * Uptown Bloods- New Orleans, LA Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area * Maryland Hagerstown Metropolitan Area * Massachusetts Greater Boston * Michigan Detroit Metropolitan Area * Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area * Minnesota Greater Grand Forks * St. Cloud Metropolitan Area * Mississippi Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area * Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area * Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area * Nebraska Lincoln Metropolitan Statistical Area * Nevada Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area * Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area * New Mexico Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area * New York New York Metropolitan Area * United Blood Nation ** 18Trey (The Bronx) ** 9Trey (Harlem) ** Blood stone Villain (Brooklyn) ** Valentine Blood (The Bronx) ** Sex Money Murda (The Bronx) ** Gangster Killer Bloods (Brooklyn) * Brownsville Bloods reported in Brookyln, NY. In 2000 two of the gang's members, Tysheen Bourne and Andre Fields, were shot and killed by police after allegedly trying to mug them. * East Homicide Brim, NY, Queens North Carolina Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area * Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area * Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area * Ohio Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area * Columbus Metropolitan Area * Dayton Metropolitan Area * Greater Cleveland * Oklahoma Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area * Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area * Tulsa Metropolitan Area * Oregan Portland Metropolitan Area * Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area * Pennsylvania Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area * Philadelphia Metropolitan Area * Puerto Rico Mayagüez Metropolitan Area * San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area * Rhode Island Providence Metropolitan Area * South Carolina Charlotte Metropolitan Area * Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area * Tennessee Memphis Metropolitan Area * Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area * Texas Greater Austin * Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area * 007 Bonton Bloods, Dallas * 223 East Grand Bloods, Dallas * 3rd Gate Bloods, (Eastside, Fort Worth) * 415 East Dallas Bloods, Dallas * 44 Oakland Guerilla Jungle Bloods, (South Dallas, Texas) * 5700 Arlington Park Bloods, (northwest Dallas, Texas) * Eastwood Pirus (Fort Worth, Texas) * Forest Hill Bounty Hunter Bloods, Forest Hill, Fort Worth,Texas * Texas Head Busta Bloods,THB Fort Worth,Texas * Truman Street Bloods - Fort Worth, Texas Greater Houston * Greater San Antonio * Utah Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area * Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area * Vermont Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Are * Virgina Greater Richmond Region * Hampton Roads/Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News * Washington Seattle Metropolitan Area * West Virginia Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area * Wisconsin Greater Milwaukee * See Also * List of Crip sets * Bloods Category:Gangs Category:Bloods Category:Blood sets Category:Lists of Gangs